


Slip of the Tongue

by commanderwoobie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Burn, for sure, hopefully, i haven’t written anything in AGES, reader isn’t Frisk, we’ll see what happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderwoobie/pseuds/commanderwoobie
Summary: You have a bad habit of saying things without thinking.  Luckily, Asgore finds it endearing.





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> So as the tag stated, I haven’t written anything in for-freakin-ever. But someone awoke my Asgore thirst. Hope you enjoy this first chapter. I got some plans for these two.
> 
> Also, writing this on my phone so I apologize if anything is weird ._.

It had only been a few months since the monsters had left the mountain and started integrating into human society. Since your city was basically at the foot of said mountain, it was the test subject. The federal government was providing some aid, but the city handled most of it. 

Things weren’t...too bad. 

The monsters seemed to be fitting in fairly well, as far as you could tell. The news was giving good reports, and you had seen some monsters at the store. 

Everyone was polite. 

You were surprised. 

And a little hopeful for humanity. 

xxx

Work was the nice level of busy. A steady stream of customers so you were constantly moving, but it wasn’t overwhelming. And everyone was getting their orders quickly. It was these kinds of days where you enjoyed being a barista. 

And then you got your first monster customer. He was a rather...large male goat humanoid. Something flickered through you.

“Welcome to Siren’s! What can I make for you today?”

He hesitated for a moment, eyes flicking over the menu above you. “Ah, can I get a medium mocha? With hazelnut?”

“You can get whatever you want, Daddy,” you thought.

But judging by the surprise on his face and your coworker’s choked snort...what you thought was thoughted, was probably said out loud.

Oh gods.

With your best customer service grin, you held the cup and pen ready for the last bit of information, hoping to just plow through the rest of this. “Can I get your first name, sir?”

“Asgore.”

You could have sworn you heard the sound of a thousand windows shattering. 

While you didn’t know what the king of the monsters looked like, you certainly knew his name. And you weren’t sure what the punishment for calling him ‘Daddy’ was.

“Oh! Um. Your-your majesty….right. We’ll call this one on the house. Just a moment and we’ll have it ready for you.” It took you a couple of minutes to make his drink, but you managed to get through it without issues. As the king took the cup from you, there was a brush of fur on your fingers. He thanked you, and you tried to smile in response. 

There was a lull after Asgore left, and your coworker glanced at you. 

“I’m not sure if that went well or not,” Troy said. 

“I’m so embarrassed,” you groaned. 

“Awww, cheer up, [y/n]! I’m sure flirting is better than insulting!”

“I called him daddy.”

“I really can’t blame you.”

A whimper escaped your throat. “I’m gonna...take a break.”

Troy grinned and slapped a friendly hand on your shoulder. “Sounds good. I holler if we get a rush.”

xxx

It was almost a week before you saw Asgore again. Well, before you about crashed into him. 

You squeaked, jerking back in surprise. He, too, took a half step back. The two of you stared at each other for a moment before he smiled. 

“The girl from the coffee shop, yes?” He didn’t sound weirded out.

“Ah, yeah. That’s, uh...that’s me,” you responded with a nervous laugh. A quick glance around confirmed no one was interested in the conversation. “I’m sorry about my comment.” Only a little bit. “It was...unprofessional and I apologize if it made you uncomfortable.”

“I admit I was surprised, but I wasn’t uncomfortable.” The goat grinned, unexpected canines flashing. “It was quite flattering, actually. It has been some time since anyone showed such interest in me.”

“Oh.” Your gut did a weird little flip at his grin. “Well...cool. My name’s [y/n], be the way.”

“Such a lovely name. It’s a pleasure to meet you, [y/n],” Asgore replied, bowing his head slightly. “What are your plans for today?”

“Just some errands, really.” You were blushing. You hated it. 

“Would you like some company?”

“Um. Yeah, sure. That...that would be great.”

And hopefully you won’t blurt out more inappropriate things.


End file.
